1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to exercise devices and, more particularly, to a device which passively and continuously exercises the knee of a human patient.
2. The Prior Art
Passive and continuous motion of a recently traumatized joint has been shown to have numerous advantages. These advantages include: promoting the speed and somehow the character of the repair and healing of soft tissues; promoting the healing of cartilage in the cases where articular cartilage is involved; producing much denser histolgic quality of fibrocartilage in the repair of gaps in normal articular cartilage (e.g., areas of excised osteochondral malasia); improving the range of motion of the knee joint in much shorter time, thereby shortening the recovery and convalescent time of the patient with joint problems; and decreasing the risk of deep vein thrombosis post-operatively in the case of total knee replacement or major injuries of the knee or soft tissue repair. The concept of passive and continuous motion is not a new one; however, it has only been tried sporadically in the past. Over the past few years, widespread work in this area has triggered the interest of many surgeons. New machines which provide such motion have been marketed, but a study of available machines indicates that none are complete and that many faults are involved with individual machines.